onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarci U. Nevron
"Whom am I to disagree with New Taiidan Authority?" Sarci Nevron Recent History After returning from the journey of the Firestorm and witnessing the death of Zenos, Sarci decided to retire from active duty and end his citzenship under the UFP. He also turned down the Imperium on citzenship. Instead he renewed his citzenship to the UGI or more importantly to the Taiidan's. Nigrash called for an audience with him, and spoke that Sarci Nevron be treated as a War Hero and be respected as much as he (Nigrash) is. When Nigrash inquired on what he wanted to do next, Sarci said, "Honored one, I only wish for soluitude and privacy, and maybe some kind of organization i can use to to put my mind to focusing on in my exceedingly long life time to come." Nigrash not only blessed him but also put a mark on him that signified his blessing. Soon afterward the Imperium, offered to help fund this organization. Something that would keep their societies together for next 100 thousand years. The Project which had once been section 12 became known as Division 9 and Sarci sought out Erex Malren to help him run the organization. Choosing a place in the highest mountain region of New Taiidan, nd constructed over a period of two years the House of Nevron was established. Sarci who had taken a wife during his time on the Firestorm, would live with him in the lower levels of the citidal. They then had 5 kids all pentipulets. but a varying sexes. Two girls and three boys. The facility soon became a hub for Cypher activity as well as deployment and training. Eventually part of the facility became a highly prestigious university for strictly Taiidan's and Razureth. In Nigrash's words, "I find my beloved children the Taiidan's quite similar now to the near extinct Razureth. May both grow upon this world as equals and grow to be symbotic in their relationship for all time." Sarci soon became one of the most active legends among Taiidan children and New Taiidan's realm of Space. He would live to be nearly 12 million years old before disappearing. In that time he did end up being shifted around from world to world and the entire complex of Nevron as well. He would end up seeing the fall of the Imperium. He would also deal with The Great Shattering of the UGI, in which like a mirror hundreds of small galaxy states once run by the UGI and the Imperium and the Uranians fall apart into a mainstream of chaos. Up to his disappearance though he did witness the destruction of our universe but the birth of the survivors colonizing another. During all this time he maintained a strong relationship with Erex Malren. The best of friends in their old age. Likes and Dislikes Returning from the Firestorm revealed a very different Nevron than the one who had left before. Likes: *Inventing new things *Working on research projects *House of Nevron *Worshipping Nigrash *Getting visits from Rathal or Tirmet *His wife *His kids *His friendship with Cypher 2 and Erex Malren *His relationship status with Nigrash Dislikes: *Strong smells (likes being in a Clean Room as there are no smells) *Having a RIE episode *Large amounts of Alcohol *Hates postivily hates anyone who thinks that he isn't loyal enough to New Taiidan. Category:UGI Personnel